ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
King Vegeta and Bardock's fury
Chapter 1: The first fight Vegedock was born when Bardock told King Vegeta about Freiza betraying them.After making a plan they headed for his ship. Freizaaaaaa shouted King Vegeta shouted.We are going to kill you Freiza Bardock said.Slowly turning around Freiza said you Saiyan fool youre not even close to beating me and just in case my brothers Cooler is coming.He is 4x my power but he wont need to lift a finger.Boop Boop 40,000 = King Vegeta and Bardock.Oh yeah galickkkkkk gun.You missed ape you sure tiwo missed that punch ape.This is boring die Death flash purrr.Uuuh lets fuse Vegeta okay.You keep trying monkeys.Here catch Bardock.Bossh.Where are the two saiyans.Right here i am them.Paw po pa posh.I am going to kill you po pa pra.OW just so you know this is my first form.Come on.We have to leave.Tssh death ball.Missed that ape. Chapter 2: The second plan Finally back at the kingdom.Yes bardock we are back at the kingdom.Too bad our Potara Earrings didn't work maybe we should go o the future and get info.Hey why not and we'll use the double time machine.We should learn from our sons Vegeta and Kakarot.Okay it's decided but who will we leave i charge what abut our wives and third sons.Oh also vum our old friend.Why not. Chapter 3: To the future Doop deep doop.Whooo.I think were here.Well to make sure let's power up and wait for someone to sense us.Raah.Goku and Vegeta at Goten's birthday party.Guys there are two people with saiyan energy rasing their power.Let's go.Instant Transmisson.Kakarot is that you Vegeta is that you.Yes simultaneously.Who are you there your grandfathers Vegeta telling Goten and Trunks.We are from the past and want to know how to kill freiza and cooler.Well do you know how to go super saiyan.What i thought that was a myth.No and there is 15 levels but only 11 you need to know.Okay but we want to know how to do this in our Potara form.You know potara.Yes Well let's go train. Chapter 4: Training with family Okay Pan and Bulla fuse you too Goten and Trunks.Pula,Gotenks,Gogeta.Come on dad okay Vegedock.Now let's go to the new Hyperbolic Time Chamber.Were here.First were going to learn a signature move of ours.1,2,3 now kamehameha.Good you learned and went ssj.That's why my hair's glowin yup.Now i made something called Galick kamehameha.Which is combining your galick gun dad with my kamehameha.Great grandpa i made a move called Saiyan rage.Where you use all your rage and put it in to a blast.Hey i helped you with that pula.Yeah you did Gotenks.Okay dad since now you're a ss3.You have to go 5 more levels of super saiyan to go.For ss4,ss5 and ss6 you have to get angry.So imagine the cold family destroying the universe.Raaaahh.Two weeks later.Now dad you have to go ss7.Basically for this you just have to train.Days later.Thank you my family.I have to go now.Good luck great granpa.Bye grandad.Well say hi for me to mom.Okay son.Goodbye everyone. Chapter 5: Back in the past We're back.Okay first we have to make a plan. What about first destroying the ship engines and then kill everyone.Easy but let's show Freiza and Cooler who we are and then fuse.Let's go. Chapter 6: The fight with Freiza and Cooler Final spirit cannon.Galick gunn.Boom.We just destroyed the engines now to kill.To have fun let's count how many we kill.You did this saiyans ? Yeah and you're dead Cui.Galick impact.Poof Cuii what are you ? Super saiyans Appule and you die now.Final revenger.Zardon Dodoria you're next.Kaio ken Purple fury pow pom pa poosh.Mercy please you wish.Whoo.Now for Freiza and Cooler.You want to kill us yes you Ice jin.What did you call us ? Ice jins.Raah ow.Let's fuse Okay.SS2 Vegedock.That hurt and this is my 5th form and this is my 5th form.Don't kill us please stop being dumb brother and die with honor.No way Cooler.I going to kill you now.Die i am the saiyan race's revenge u ice jin bastards.Galick kamehameha.No were heading to the 2nd sun of namek.Raah.Finally over. Chapter 7: Back to the Future Okay let's tell our family.Hi Kakarot.Hi Vegeta.Hi dad.We killed them.Good and your moms say hi.I forgot to ask you something where are Raditz,Tarble,Drex and Dom.Raditz is dead and Tarble is still on the planet you sent him to.I don't know where Dom is.Who's Drex ? Your twin brother.Hmm.Kakarot we have to find our siblings.Okay. Trivia *This is the first DB NS story. *This is the first DB NS story to have 7 chapters. Gallery Vegeta db ns.gif|Vegeta telling goten and trunks about their family Last_scene.jpg|Goku wondering GT goten and trunks.jpg|Goten and trunks thinking about what vegeta said gt Gohan.jpg|Gohan looking at his grandfather bardock and king vegeta fusion 2.jpg|Vegedock ancestorswallpaperrk9.jpg|King vegeta and bardock training with their family 727403_1306339691466_full.jpg|Pan and bulla totally confused Gotenks_Adult_and_Gogeta_by_alessandelpho.jpg|Gogeta and gotenks training with family Bran_Fusion_of_Pan_and_Bra_by_Macilento.jpg|pan and bulla fuse to train SSJ Bardock.jpg|ssj Bardock about to kill Appule Ssj King Vegeta.jpg|ssj King Vegeta about to kill Cui Cooler_Final_Form_by_drozdoo.jpg|Cooler in his 5th form coming down with Freiza Frieza-5th-form-cold-family-frieza-and-cooler-13127553-600-900.jpg|Freiza in his 5th form coming down with Cooler vegedock.png|ss2 Vegedock about to punch Freiza Category:Things made by osain42 Category:Fan Fiction